Maybe in another life
by Queen Elsa Of Arendale
Summary: Bill has broken Giedon out of prison. They've returned to Gravity falls. Bill is slipping, losing his grip on himself. Lets be honest, he hates himself as much as everyone else does. And Gideon is his gateway.
1. prolouge

Maybe in another life

Prologue

 **Disclaimer.**

 **There will be a lot of side ships, pinecest, wendip, wenrob. The main ships will be… you'll find out.**

 **Soundtrack is centuries by fall out boy and wolf in sheep's clothing by set it off.**

Gideon stared at the bars of his cell from across the room. He leaned against the wall. Thumping his fingers on the scratchy sheets of his bed the teen thought about the Pines twins. That is to say, what they did to get him locked away.

He sighed, looking at the pictures of Mabel, both the ones he'd drawn and the ones he'd managed to get from his prison connections. Gideon ran a hand through his shorn hair, contemplating.

It'd only been five years, three months, a week, and five hours since he'd been carted away. Most of the time he'd been thinking about the perfect revenge for the Pines family. The rest of the time he'd though about Mabel. His queen. His world. She deserved a special kind of attention. He'd devoted a large portion of today thinking of her, and the ways he'd make her…

Gideon took a slow, deep breath, and let it out, just as slow. He'd thought just as much on Dipper fucking pines. That manipulative demon boy! Twisting his sweet darlin'. It wasn't Mabel's fault that she'd let her brother turn her against her one true soulmate. We'll see what he'd do when his sister wasn't around. He'll show his true colors then.

A shadow passed the irritated teen. The sheriff. The fat man turned to the boy in the cell. "You have a visitor, gleeful." Gideon perked up. "Why, sheriff, I do believe you've made yourself a lil' old friend," The boy said with his trademark grin.

The sheriff in question turned to unlock the cell, a pair of handcuffs in the other hand. "Hands up front." The teen obliged with a huff, tired of this one trick pony. The former psychic let himself be led to the visitors' area. In his personal booth be sat down, the customary coffee and a buttered honey biscuit awaited him. Lil' Gideon sat down and took a sip of the coffee. Eh, tepid. "Thomas, could you get me a fresh cup, please."  
With that small Hendrix absolved the teen turned toward his visitor. "Hey, piggy." Bill cipher said from behind the glass, tapping his fingers. Gideon eyes bulged.

"Hello, Uncle William." The demons eyes widened, then he smiled. "I just couldn't help but visit my favorite lil' nephew!" Gideon chuckled. He waved his hand. "Ah, my coffee. Would you care for some, Uncle?" The young man shook his head.

"Why are you here, William?" The triangle demon had the audacity to look offended. Batting his uncovered eye he said, "Why my sweet Gideon, why would I come here if I didn't want to sit and talk to my favorite boy in the whole state of Oregon?"

The boy in question rolled his eyes. "Listen, kid. Word is the Pines twins are back in Gravity falls and Mabel has herself a new sweetheart." Gideon eyes bulged. How dare she?!

The blonde leaned in, smirking. "I just thought you'd want to know since you're interested in the girl." The blanchette's eye twitched. "Of course I'm interested in my sweet marshmella, you know that, Billy." The boy said, emphasizing the nickname. "Watch it, kid. I'd thought you might be interested in my proposition, but I guess not."

The triangle demon started to get up. Gideon slammed his hand against the glass separating them. "Wait! I'll listen!" The boy shrieked desperately. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone but himself with Mabel. Her brother had probably twisted their relationship into something sick and unnatural. He shuddered.

The demon flicked his honey colored hair out of his face. Smiling as the room slowly leaked grey, he began, "I think you and I both want the same thing! The destruction of the pines family." Gideon smiled. This was very good. He'd have everything he'd ever wanted: Mabel, the shack, a humiliated Stanford.

Bill winked. This kid really was as desperate as he'd planned. A regular puppet on strings. It probably wouldn't hurt to give him what he wanted for now.

 **I know it's not much but I hope you like it. What you think really makes a difference. I'd love to know what you think will happen. Give suggestions, point out faults, errors, ect. And remember:**

 **Reality is an illusion**

 **The universe is a hologram**

 **Buy hold bye!**


	2. chapter one

Maybe in another life

Chapter one: The lies we tell ourselves

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Apparently there's a severe storm named bill hovering in the USA, which is where I live, and it's really calm… it's also a big inspiration for this chapter. I'd also like people's suggestions and support for this story because god I hate typing Gideon's voice. Lol. But seriously, review, even if you don't like the story. Tell me what I can do to help make this story more enjoyable.**

 **Soundtrack: dark horse by Katie Perry, smile by avail livivne, and crazy in love**

Mabel pines grinned at her brother, Dipper. Although he couldn't see it from her position behind the employees door. He'd just asked out Wendy. It was ironic five years ago she wouldn't have considered it, with there being an award age difference between them. He'd actually done it!

D'awww. They were holding hands. It was almost as cute as Mabel and her boyfriend. "So, you wanna go do something?" Dipper asked, his voice cracking. He slapped a hand over his mouth, mortified. Oh, god. His palms were sweating. He looked at the redhead cashier girl, blushing.

Wendy punched him on the shoulder, snorting. "Com' on, Casanova." Dipper hooked an arm around the red heads shoulders, casting a look at his sister.

Mabel let ooh a sigh of relief. "Spying on your brother for blackmail? You might just be my niece after all, kiddo." A voice said from behind the seventeen year old. Mabel jumped, her heart thumping loudly. "Gruncle Stan! You- hehe…. He's finally growing up."

Stan wiped his eye, he'd never been more proud of the boy. Finally scoring some. "Well that's enough of that, time to think of a new scam, I mean attraction." Mabel giggled. "What time is it, gruncle Stan?" The elder turned. "Half past three, why?"

Mabel's eyes widened. She screeched. Taking the stairs three at a time she went through her options. Lama sweater. No. Cat sweater. No. Sun dress….. Maybe.

Mabel dove into her closet. Finding the object in question, she squealed. Yanking the dress over her head, Mabel went to the mirror and examined herself. Pink was defiantly her color. The dress had orange stars with tails that faded to yellow on it. In contrast the high-low skirt ombre'd from pink to yellow.

Mabel, satisfied with her discussion, slipped on pink heels and a gold headband, and bounced down stairs. "Dipper, you're back?" He nodded. "I just got back, Mabs. Where are you going?" Dipper said, putting himself between his twin and the door.

Mabel assumed a defensive stance. "Out." She made a move towards the door, around Dipper. "With who?" He countered, blocking her path, suspicious. Mabel hadn't hid anything from him until a month ago. When she'd gotten into an online chat room, with some guy named brokenHearts. It made him uneasy.

He didn't like it.

Mabel had had enough. Since when had her twin gotten so protective? He seemed more attached than usual. "I can't let my big sister go on her first real date without tagging along to embarrass her." Dipper lunged for Mabel's purse, dragging his still attached twin by the strap out of the shack.

"Dipper James Pines! You give that back right now." Mabel bellowed, sprinting after her brother. After her third time tripping she stopped, taking off her shoes. The teen spotted her brother. Sizing him up, she nails him with her five inch pink stiletto. "What's six minus two? Four!" She calls out, retreating her purse and making her way to the café.

The dinner was loud and boisterous. The teen checked the thundering of her pulse. Breathe in, breathe out. Dipper was right this was her first _real_ date. Deciding to get the worst part over with, Mabel reached out and barreled through the door.

Now then, that wasn't so bad. Mabel looked around for her date. Ah, there he was. She checked her breath one more time and went to slide in across from the older man. "Hey, Mabel." The girl beamed. "Hey, Robbie."

The pair stared at each other. Robbie grinned at his girlfriend. "I ordered your favorite: chili cheese fries." Robbie grinned, pleased with himself. "So," He said, scooping a fry.

"So," Mabel reiterated. The pair laughed. Mabel felt less nervous as she and Robbie made small talk. _This isn't so bad._ Robbie squeezed her hand. He must be just as nervous as she was. "So, uh, what are you majoring in?"  
The Goth pursed his lips. "Uhhhh…." Mabel faked surprise. "You haven't decided? You scalliwag! Well, maybe I can help." Robbie laughed. "Sure." He shook his head, grabbing another fry. "Maybe you can even help me budget, because we both need it."

Mabel giggled behind her hand. Her date reached for the appendage and kissed it chastely. Mabel blushed but didn't pull away.

The next hour was spent happily with an abundance of chili fries and sweet nothings.

Across town:

Gideon was unaccustomed to labor, even if it was for love. Dragging boxes across the floor of a recently purchased apartment wasn't his idea of gratification. _Bill could just move these around with his powers._ The teen hadn't seen the blonde for the last hour and a half. _God! What could he possibly be doing? He'd better bring me back ice cream_. Gideon looked up. Besides the ones for Bill's room, all the boxes were halfway unpacked and all moved to the correct room. _I deserve a break._

Gideon looked through the fridge, only to find it empty. _Figures. Guess I'll go out for a quick bite. And if Bill gets back before I do, not my problem._

Grabbing his keys and jacket, Gideon Leonard Gleeful drove to Susan's dinner, humming show tunes. _Pie, fish sticks? Ohh-_ Mabel Pines.

Gideon wasn't so hungry for food anymore. She was with someone. Gideon got back in his car, his eyes never leaving the object of his obsession. _Robbie Valentino? You've GOT to be kidding! Well, at least he'll be easy to get rid of._

Gideon tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the pair to come out. The bell on the door rang a few times, but it wasn't the love birds. Gideon flicked his eyes at the clock.

10:00

The dinner was closing, and couples were walking out, including Mabel and Robbie. Gideon watched and followed them to make out point. _I'll make sure nothing happens._

Gideon got out of his car and stalked towards the van, his hands clenched into fists.

 **Let me know how you felt about it. Do you like the soundtracks? What do you think will happen?**


	3. Chapter 2:

Maybe in another life

Chapter 2: Nothing to fear but fear himself

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Firstly, my reviewers:**

 **Phsyco, you're hilarious.**

 **Feeling conned, the weather should clear up, but there's a slight chance of showers in the weekend.**

 **How is everyone finding the soundtracks? I really should work on other stuff. But writers block be a cruel mistress.**

 **Soundtracks: My demons by starset**

Mabel was having a nice night. It was surprising how gentle Robbie was being. True, they'd only kissed. Okay, more like made out, but he was taking it slow. It's not like she had anyone to compare to but mermando, and he was a merman, and married. Mabel felt shivers go down her spine when Robbie brushed the top of her halter dress, his thumb tracing a slow circle at the top of her spine.

Robbie paused, making his way from her lips to her neck, giving little nips here and there. Mabel arched her back into the Goth. Humming his appreciation Robbie held her closer. Mabel made a bit of distance between herself and the man holding her. She was panting. Her heart thundered in her chest almost painfully.

Robbie seemed aware of this. He smiled and moved to set her down on the floor. "I'll only go as far as you want." Mabel sighed, nuzzling him. "You'd be my….. " The man nodded, understanding.

Robbie held her hand in-between his, like it was delicate and he might break it. "I-"

Something crashed against the van. It pounded on the door. When no one answered it pounded harder, the shaking separated by large thumps and howls.

Robbie clutched Mabel close, crushing her. "It's not getting in here." Mabel looked up at the Goth, frightened. She'd expected something supernatural when coming back to Gravity falls, Oregon.

"I learned my lesson, after coming into contact with the forces in this town. Like I said, nothing is getting in here. These walls are covering three centimeter titanium and the windows are bulletproof glass."

The teens shrank closer together when another thump almost tipped the van. Fear inside their veins, making them shutter and moan like children.

Robbie pressed a kiss to Mabel's forehead. As he released her he whispered in her ear, "I'll go up front and see what the hell that thing is." Mabel grabbed him. "No."

Another thump shook the van causing both to scream. "It's probably just the gang, messing with us." He smiled, giving a shaky thumbs up.

This didn't make either teen feel better. It was unlikely that the thing outside was human, much less a bunch of teens prancing a friend. Robbie crawled on hands and knees towards the front of the van. A crash made him cry out.

A hand was squirming through the glass. The bullet proof glass. Somewhere in the background Mabel had started crying. A crash rocked the van again. A large dent popped inwards near Mabel.

The fist disappeared with a bloody chunk of Robbie hair, leaving him clutching the area and whimpering. "Mabel….. Run. RUN! Please….. Run!" The girl let out a breath. She started crawling towards her boyfriend.

It was quiet outside the van. This seemed far more frightening than the thundering fists and body sized dents in the side of the van. Mabel made it to Robbie's side, gently stroking his face. "Hey…. Shhhhh."

She cradled his head in her lap. This may have been one of the worst dates of her life. But she genuinely cared for Robbie Valentino. The month of late night chats and phone calls and skypes. It made her heart soar. He was much nicer than she remembered. His parents had sent him off to military camp.

Mabel Pines had made up her mind. Finding a spare blanket she made a pillow out of it and lay Robbie's head on it. Careful of the glass, the teen made her way outside. She'd hopped down on to the ground. The van tottered, and tipped over on its side.

A large ripping sound made Mabel's blood freeze. Her breathe puffed out in short gasps. The other side of the van was expanding. Another loud pop and the titanium tor open like a sardine can, with Robbie Valentino spilling out, bloody and lifeless.

Mabel turned, heading for the tree line. A familiar golf cart's headlights momentarily blinded the girl. She raised up her arm, the bright headlights no competition for the spinning lights behind her eyes. Welcoming relief and darkness Mabel Pines tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Inside the golf cart:

Dipper Pines watched his sister topple to the ground, unsure of what to do. That thing ripping it's way through the van was dangerous, that much was obvious. And it had followed his sister, much like himself. Dipper didn't see a car, or any other mode of transport through the small portion of trees that surrounded him.

The teen got out of the cart and scooped his sister up, avoiding the tipped van. He hurried to the cart, laying his sister in the passenger seat and buckling her in.

Going to the divers side, not bothering to look back, Dipper sped back to the mystery shack as fast as the cart would allow.

It was a good thing that he was an over protective twin, or rather that he'd heard Robbie tell Mabel that he was taking her to make out point. So, like any rational person, he decided to follow them. His sister wasn't losing her virginity to anyone, not on his watch.

 _Things are looking up and going according to plan. Heh._ Dipper reached his hand out and adjusted his sister's head so it was resting on his shoulder. It was going to be a long drive home.

When Dipper finally parked the cart the lights were out in the shack. He picked up Mabel, made his way to the door, and got it open without much noise or hassle. The boy didn't bother turning on the light in the shop or anywhere in the house. As he made his way past the living room a snap caught his attention. The lamp was on. An arm was attached to the lamp.

A blonde man in a tailored gold vest, black button down shirt, and black eye patch. Dipper stopped, turned and glared. The man raised a single black clad finger to his lips.

"Don't wake shooting star, pine tree. She's already had quite a tumble."

 **Hey, guys! How'd you like it? Tell me what you think about my handiwork. What about the soundtracks? What do you think will happen to Robbie, and what was wailing on the van? It might have been Lil' phsyco, or it might've been something else. Review and remember,**

 **Reality is an illusion,**

 **The universe is a hologram,**

 **Buy hold bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

Maybe in another life

Chapter 3: light my way

 **Disclaimer.**

 **I have an announcement! Bill cipher is in my house! I saw him on my ceiling in the form of sunlight creeping on from my window. Did I mention I've had about four hours sleep? Your questions might be answered in this chapter. I give thanks to my wonderful beta, phsyco delic! So while I was writing I was doing laundry, and, the laundry room in my complex flooded, I chicken'd out three times before finishing the clothes.**

 **Soundtrack: Teenagers by my chemical romance.**

Gideon paced the ceiling of his room. He'd almost had her. And he'd fucked it up. He was also starting to think Bill abandoned him.

The physics teeth ached. What good was any of this shit if he couldn't have the girl of his dreams?

He went to the fridge to see if Bill have dropped anything off for him. A note was tapped to the door.

Hey stupid,

You must be wondering if I've abandoned you. Not technically. I'm just taking care of important things around town. I cleaned up the mess you made. The body is alive, I'm not totally heartless, and it's in my room. Also, I intentionally didn't leave and food in the fridge so you'd have to go out.

Have fun slaughtering the townsfolk, daddy's widdle Wampire.

Gideon crumpled the note. Well, at least taking over the town won't be as hard as he'd thought. Having an army of the undead would automatically make him the ruler of the town, if he could get rid of Bill, first.

Now, to attend to the boyfriend.

Gideon walked down the hall and turned to the last door at the end of the hall. He'd never been in the dwelling of a dream demon, or any other demon, unless he counted the pines' shack. Taking a deep breath, the psychic turned the door knob.

It was glorious. The teen had minor cuts and large, newly forming bruises in various spots on his scrawny body. The cuts were small and mostly centered around his face. Blood congealed in the cracks of his nails and on his arms. The left half of Robbie's face was swollen. A few of his teeth were knocked out and on the floor.

Gideon closed the door.

Looking around, he noticed that Bill had every type of torture device imagined; Medical iron maidens, racks, witch's collar, iron chair, thumb crusher, rope, whips, and another room full of things the boy couldn't put a name to.

Let the fun begin.

ACROSS TOWN, MYSTERY SHACK:

Stan was enjoying his coffee. Until Bill, his psychopath archenemy showed up. Now it was just bill, Stan, and a mug half full of coffee and vodka.

The demon tapped his gloved fingers on the table. Stan glared at him, fingers strangling the mug. Bill grinned. "I'll give you money if you stop grinning like a fucking creep."

Bill laughed. "That's it!" Stan leaned over and grabbed Bill's black tie, tugging it tightly, and dragged the demon outside.

ON THE STAIRS:

Dipper clutched the stairs, making a low noise in his throat. Mabel looked at her brother, he only did that when he was irritated. She put a hand on her brothers. "Wanna spy on them?"

Dipper nodded silently, following his sister to the back of the shack, pausing just inside the door. "Quit making that noise!" Mabel elbowed the boy in his solar plexus.

"Did Gideon send you?" The demon crinkled his nose, as if it offended him. Bill cipher might be losing his touch, but he hadn't sunk _that_ low! "No. I'm here to tell you that glasses says hi." Stan clenches his fists. "You don't have any right to mention his name, pig!" The blonde raised his hands up, smirking. "Hey, if you wanted to bring your mother into this….."

Stan swung. Bill appeared behind him, wearing the shittiest eating grin he could muster. Stan huffed, not appreciating the demons antics. Since when did bill cipher ever get to the fucking point? Never.

"Give pine tree a kiss for me, crest." The demon exited, heading straight for the twins. If he saw them, he didn't mention it or give any acknowledgment of their presence. Stan, however gave the twins an earful, rife with grunts and fist shaking.

Mabel had the decency to shrink down in her chair. Dipper took the yelling full force. "Mabel, go on up to your room. Dipper and I have man things to talk about." The brunette scampered off, seemingly having forgotten her former scolding.

"Kid, what you did on your sister's date with that smuck." Dipper flinched, when his Gruncle put a hand on his shoulder, patting it. "I'm proud. I'd have done exactly the same." Dipper smiled in return.

He went to go check on his sister. Poking his head in the door, he saw Mabel on her computer. When she turned towards him her face was red and puffy, streaked with tears. "Mabel, what's wrong?" He asked, coming to sit on her bed.

She threw her arms around him. "He won't answer my calls, or my texts! I've emailed him twice! Is he dead, or after last night did be just decide to not talk to me anymore?!" Mabel sobbed into her brother's shirt, leaving sticky mucus and hot tears.

Dipper rubbed his sisters back, making calming noises while numbering sweet nothings in her hair. "If it makes you feel better we can go to his house and then….." Dipper didn't know how to finish that sentence. Well, at least his sister had stopped sobbing, she'd only hiccupped twice. The teen used the edge of his shirt to wipe the snot and tears away.

"Let's get you dressed, we can't have the most beautiful girl in gravity falls looking so sad when she's going to see her boyfriend. And he might beat me up the street and back if he thought I made you cry." Dipper muttered the last bit, hoping his sister wouldn't hear.

Mabel giggled.

"I'll leave you to it, rainbow." Dipper left his sister to get changed out of her torn dress. He jogged down the stairs and saw Wendy waiting for him. "Hey, Dippingsauce! I came to come get you for the festival!" _Oh shit!_ Dipper had forgotten about that. He was supposed to take his girlfriend to the annual summer festival.

Wendy saw Dipper's face. "But it's cool if you can't, I mean, things happen right?" She let out a nervous chuckle. She'd really been looking forward to this festival.

Dipper nodded. "I….. Yeah. Something happened with Mabel and Robbie." Wendy's expression went from crestfallen to anxious. She loved Mabel like a sister, and if Robbie had hurt her in any way… The red head clenched her fists.

Mabel joined them a minute later, dressed in a sheer, purple shirt, black tank top, and blue skirt. "Hi Wendy. How are you?" Wendy nodded. "Good. You?" Mabel looked off to the side, as if the ground interested her a great deal more than it ought. "Well, we should get going. Mabel?" The girl followed her brother to the door.

Dipper turned to his girlfriend, smiling. "I'll be at the festival, if you're still interacted?" Wendy grinned in response.

 **I'm so sorry it took so long! I had stuff going on! This is my happy late birthday present to myself! Gash… let me know what you thought of it! And to all of those people being bombarded my storms: Be careful!**


	5. Chapter 4

Maybe in another life

Chapter 4: Always

 **Disclaimer!**

 **I have returned! I have been working on a story about Atlantis! Read it and get back to me! It's on wattpad by booksofanykind! You shy look but not reviewers… I still love you. But your opinion is still important! I can't know it if you won't share the love. You can even PM me!**

 **This goes out to my beta! Let me know how you like the soundtracks!**

 **Soundtracks: sam Tsai and Kurt Schindler safe and sound.**

Dipper held onto his sisters hand. They hadn't knocked on the door. They could see Robbie's parents, in his room, pacing. They rarely went into their sons room. This had to be bad. Something had to have happened.

Mabel sniffed. She raised a hand to wipe away the tears and snot trailing down into her open mouth. "Do you want to knock?" Mabel tried to speak, but all she could manage was a jerky nod and a squeak.

Dipper raised his hand to knock. The door flew open. Robbie's mother stood there, shocked, her eyes were red and puffy. She sucked in a ragged breath. "M-mabel. Do you know where R-robbie is- Where is my son?!" Mabel reached out, only to be thrust into a tight hug. Dipper watched, uncomfortable.

The two women sobbed in each other's arms. They couldn't fathom how, or even why the common denominator in their lives had seemingly vanished. Robbie had always made it home.

Always.

Sure sometimes he might come home bruised and scrapped, but his parents knew he'd be okay as long as he came home at all. After all, they'd always be there to patch him up again.

Always.

Mabel let out a wail, straight from the bottom of her heart. Where was Robbie? Her Robbie? He always called or texted her to let him know that he was safe and sound. He didn't respond to any of her texts or emails, or even her phone calls. It broke her heart. He was always there for her, over the last month they'd known each other.

He was her rock.

Robbie's mother ushered the two inside. "I'll make tea." When the twins were alone, sitting at the kitchen table, Dipper took his sisters hand. "We'll find him. Sure he might be scrapped up a bit from last night, but he'll be alive." Mabel looked at her brother.

What happened last night _didn't_ equate out to alive, in the end, for Robbie. That thing that had attacked the van had to have taken him. There was no other answer. Blinking the tears out of her eyes Mabel asked, "Dip, did you get a look at that thing that attacked the van?"

He shook his head. All he'd seen was a thin shadow. It was defiantly a mystery. It knocked the van over like it was a trash can. It didn't even notice Mabel crawling out of the van.

Like it was hunting Robbie.

"Has he made any mention of something following him?" Mabel shook her head. "Did you see anything strange on your date?" "No." There was a lull in the conversation. Neither seemed to be be able to find the words to speak. Mrs. Valentine had finally returned with the tea, and cookies.

"Hope you kids are hungry." She sure wasn't. Dipper nodded enthusiastically. He reached for a handful of cookies. Mabel smiled good naturedly, reaching for a cookie as well. Robbie's mother set the chamomile tea in front of the tea.

She'd often made peanut butter cookies and chamomile tea for Robbie when he was upset. And sat with him, just to listen, never speaking until he was through saying his peace. Sometimes she didn't speak, only hugging her son tightly. She knew all she had to do was be there for him, and then it would all be alright.

But she couldn't be there for him now. She didn't know where he was, but she'd move heaven and earth to find out. So, she poured herself a mug of tea, and waited.

The twins had each had several cookies and gulps of tea before anyone attempted to fill the silence. "So, what do you two have planned for today?" Mabel looked up. Mrs. Valentino face was hopeful.

"We're going to look for Robbie. Maybe he went to a friends house." Mabel hoped she was right. Robbie's mother smiled. "Well, we'll be here for you kids. We've decided to wait this out. He'll be home before the day's out!"

Damn, these people were too cheerful for funeral home owners.

Mabel and Dipper nodded. The pair started to get up. '"Why don't you take the cookies. Robbie's bound to be hungry when you find him. He's always been so skinny." She smiled a little to wide for their liking.

"Will do ma'am." Mabel reached for the cookie's, tucking them in her pocket. She hugged Mrs. Valentino. Dipper wasn't left out, either. "Oh, you come here and give me a hug, mister." When he didn't, she came to him and latched on tightly. "You bring my baby home."

Dipper could only nod.

The twins left, spirits more weighted down than when they arrived. The trek to town was short. The town was still stirring from it's sleep. Dipper told Mabel to split up. They'd cover more ground that way.

Mabel took the left side of town, Dipper, the right.

They met up at the end of main street. Nothing. "The graveyard?" Dipper nodded, taking his sister by the hand. When they arrived it was quiet.

The twins moved between the tombstones like ghosts. "Robbie?" Mabel cried, looking left and right for her beau. "Come out! Get your ass out of whatever grave you crawled into! We have cookies!" Dipper shouted.

No reply.

Mabel frowned. He should be here. Besides his house, the diner, and with her, this was the only place he frequented. "I'll go check the mosoleum. You check any empty graves." Mabel raced off, skipping over the tombstones.

Dipper made his way to one Mausoleum. It's name long worn away and the edifice crumbling. Dipper had to jam his shoulder into the door a few times to get the door open. The tomb only had four sarcophagus'. He attempted to check inside them, then he realized that Robbie couldn't be that stupid.

Dipper resumed his search in the other ten Mosoleums. All of them came up empty except for their corpses. When Dipper came apoun his sister she was crying, and in sweater town. She looked up at him, her mud brown eyes leaking tears. He said nothing. Only scooping her up and taking her home.

They spent the next week searching and enlisting everyone they knew. The northwest family even tried to help. Nothing. After another two weeks, everyone gave up, even Robbie's parents. Dipper became increasingly concerned over the three weeks. His sister hardly ate, barely slept, and when she did, she cried until she couldn't anymore.

She was an empty shell. His beautiful, bright, always excited sister was hollow. When she spoke it was so lifeless he though he would break. As Dipper listened to his sister cry and mumble incoherent babble, he formulated a plan.

When dawn stretched her pale, rosy fingers into the twins attic bedroom and Mabel was safe in the deep vestiges of sleep, dipper cracked open the journal. He flipped to the page with a very familiar demons pocture on it. He crawled under his bed, groping for a candle. A second later, candle in hand, he made his way to the book.

He set the candle down, flicking his eyes to the passage below. The teen slowly read over the incantation, letting the phrases wisher over his lips. The candle flickered hot blue when the first breath fell.

The door to his room creamed open slowly, ominously, and irritatingly shadowed. A blonde head peeked out from the top of the door. "You called?"

 **Did I pull at your heartstrings? Good. It hurt to write this chapter. It ripped my feels. Let me know just how you feel. Be sure to look at my wattpad account called booksofanykind!**

 **Remember**

 **Reality is an illusion**

 **The universe is a hologram**

 **And buy gold bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

Maybe in another life

Chapter 5: kisses and plastic dinosaurs

 **Disclaimer.**

 **I think I'll write a book called 'Three hours of defiantly enough sleep and other lies I tell myself.' I can't feel my brain. I stayed up late to watch phenius and pherb. I more than likely spelt that wrong. Haha. Oh, god it's stream of conscious narriratin! Gasp. You guys… I love you guys so much I'm giving you two updates in the span of a day and a half. The next few chapters are going to be a roller coaster ride riding through the sky.**

 **Haha lack of sleep and caffeine. I ran out of Dr. Pepper….**

Dipper watched the demon walk into the the room, nervous. Something was defiantly off about Bill. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. That wasn't important now! Casting a look at his very tinted sister, then back at Bill he said, "You've noticed my sister's dreams…. How bad they are, when she bothers to sleep at all."

It wasn't a question.

The dream demon nodded. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about the mystery twins more than once since they came back. He felt somewhat responsible for them, after all, HE was the only nightmare they were allowed to have. He crossed the room to dipper, taking note of the bags under the teens eyes, how he drooped; it reminded him of someone else.

Someone important.

Dipper was talking again, crap. "… I need you…. Help my sister…. I love her." He was on his knees, his hands obscuring his face. Bill jumped back, startled. Ester. A warm feeling invaded his chest.

He knelt in front of the shaking boy. Lifting Dipper's face to meet his, Bill said, "I physically can't offer a deal without taking something in return. But I can let you choose the price." Dipper nodded. That seemed almost fair.

Something was off. Bill didn't do _fair_. _Holy shit this is something I can totally take advantage of!_ "Okay, but can you let go of my face first?" The demon chuckled. "Sure, Pine tree. Oh, you got a little something right _here!_ "

The dream demon kissed Dipper right on the mouth. When he opened his mouth to protest, the demon slipped his tongue in. Bill fisted Dipper's hair, deepening the kiss. The teen flailed against the demons chest. _Air! Need Air!_ Bill released the younger boy.

Dipper glared at the demon. Bill shrugged. "I lied. I could have asked for worse." Dipper blushed heavily. "My sister….." Bill grew serious. He slowly rose, incanting in a strange language. With his black gloved and surrounded in blue fire he placed it on Mabel's sleeping head. She groaned.

Bill didn't stop chanting until sometime later. Dipper had fallen asleep on the floor. Bill smiled, scooping the teen up and placing him in bed with his sister. He tucked the teens in, kissing them both goodnight. The dream demon sat vigil on Dipper's bed all night long, shooing nightmares away and keeping the twins from falling of the bed.

When dawn creeped through the windows Bill cipher left just as silently, giving both twins a kiss on the forehead.

The dream demon crept down the stairs. "So, how long have you been stalking my niece and nephew?" Bill jumped. _I must be losing my touch._ He turned towards Stanford Pines. The cheeky ass was sipping coffee and flicking through the newspaper. "Have some coffee. It'll warm you up a bit, kid." Bill sat down at the table.

He levitated the coffee and a large mug over. Taking a sip the teen said, "I haven't been stalking anyone. This is my town." Stanford flicked his newspaper. Bill sipped his coffee.

Stan flicked his paper.

The painful silence was broken by feet thumping down the stairs. "Gruncle Stan?" The man turned to look at his great niece. "I made you some Mabel juice." She smiled and went to fix a cup. "Hey, shooting star, can I have some?" Mabel hadn't noticed the demon through her sleep fogged brain until then.

Mabel wordlessly got two cups down and poured them to the brim with purple, sparkly, plastic dinosaur horror. She passed a cup over to bill. The demon waited till she'd sat down to drink the strange concoction.

"Star, why is there plastic dinosaurs' and glitter in this?"

 **I now have not had sleep in twenty four hours. I'm sorry if it sucks. It was a filler chapter. Please review! It makes me happier than caffeine.**


	7. Chapter 6

Maybe in another life

Chapter 6: Father's and brothers

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Ok, true, last chapter was a tease, like me! Haha. I've had a nice long rest. But now I'm sure you're all curious to see if I let Robbie live? And how is lil' Gideon? I've decided to update once a week, so you guys might actually review. And so I won't be tempted to see how long I can go without sleep.**

 **Soundtrack: supernatural by ken and we are young by fun**

Gideon smiled. Things were going according to plan. He would make his move today. It'd been three weeks since he'd been given Robbie Valentino. Two weeks since he'd turned him into his Disciple. Gideon had been planning to 'accidentally' check in on Mabel.

He'd offer a shoulder to cry on, and his friendship. He'd worm his way into her clique, and turn her friends into his minions. After that, Gideon would start turning townspeople. After all, Bill was immortal, he could stand to wait a month or two.

Sipping his glass of O positive, the lean teen, gestured for Robbie to prepare the car. It was five minutes past sunset. Straightening his suit, the blonde finished off his drink and made his way down to the yellow bug. Damn Bill and his irony.

According to said demon, He'd persuaded Mabel to throw a large party, to cheer herself up. The dream demon had become too chummy with the twins, in Gideon's opinion. He'd likely be there, buttering Mabel up for Gideon's arrival. Probably trying to seduce Dipper.

He should leave the seducing to Gideon and Mabel.

When he arrived, the party was in full swing. Gideon stepped out of the car, looking for an obnoxiously yellow teen. Spotting him, the blonde moved in, humming in time with the music. Gideon glared at the older man, tapping his foot. _Turn around!_ He was starting to get annoyed with Bill ignoring him. The demon let out an obnoxious snort.

Gideon fumed. "Bill, where's my marshmella?" He had to stand on his tip toes to reach the blondes shoulder. Bill turned. "Hey, piggy, your girlfriend is up on her room. Be gentle, if you can get past big brother." He chortled. Gideon growled. He'd destroy anyone that _dared_ to stand in the way of true love.

Mabel was his sugarbelle, his sweetie pie, his marshmella. She wasn't at a party that _she threw._ Gideon felt a gnawing guilt in the pit of his stomach. He _did_ kidnap her boyfriend, and possibly ruin the most magical night of her life. But he'd fix it. _He_ , Gideon Charles Gleeful, would give her the best night of her lil' ol' life! Maybe not tonight, but soon.

Working his way through the unusually quiet house, the young man made his way past the shop, the dining room, and finally the stairs were in view. Peeking he head around the corner, the blonde looked for Stan.

He wasn't there. Good.

In the darkness, beyond the light of the hall, sat Dipper, guarding the hall beyond. He shifted, tapping his feet on the railings. His hat was off, exposing finger mussed hair. Gideon watched the other man for a few minutes.

 _Damn him! Standing in the way of true love!_

Gideon moved to the next step.

A black swath of air blitzed past him. Bill was at the top of the stairs, holding Dipper, and stroking the teen's hair. Dipper buried his face in the demons shirt. The blonde leaned down and pressed a kiss to his sleeping captive's forehead. Bill looked at Gideon and turned around, walking Dipper to his room.

Gideon followed.

The demon had left the door open. The blonde paused at the half open orifice, watching the demons tender menstruation. He'd tuned Dipper in and was moving to the end of the bed to take off his sneakers.

Once he'd placed the shoes at the end of the bed, Gideon moved towards Mabel's bed. "Not so fast." Gideon glared at the blonde. "Like I would going to hurt my sweet marshmella." Bill looked off to the side, slightly ashamed.

"Well, you better sit down." Gideon did. Bill sat with his legs spread and his hands clenched in between them, head down. Gideon crossed his legs, glaring. "Where the hell have you been, cipher!"  
Bills head snapped up. "Shhhh…" He whispered, putting a finger to his lips. The freckled boy frowned. "What's goin' on? Why ARE you so interacted in the pines family?!"

Bill was silent.

"William! Answer me, boy!"

Bill flinched, his head snapping back like he'd been slapped. "I told you to shut up! Esther is sleeping, father!" He was gasping for breath, eyes wide. Gideon stared at the hyperventilating demon. "Bill?" Suddenly, the former psychic wanted to be very far away from Bill.

"Don't you EVER call me that EVER again, do you understand me, brat?" Bill hissed, eyes red and black claws ripping the tips of his gloves open. Gideon gulped. "Yes, o- of course." With one last look at Mabel, and a tender peck on the cheek, the teens vanished into the night.

A few days passed, Bill neglected the twins. Not that it went unnoticed by anyone. Even Stan had become fond of his archenemy. He'd been content, sipping his coffee alone felt _wrong._ The twins grew listless, bored.

Mabel squeezed the blue water balloon in her hand. Tossing is back and forth between her hands the brunette sighed and let the balloon drop at her feet. Dipper walked past his sister with a plate of pancakes.

He paused, cutting off a large slice of the pastry, slowly lifting it to his mouth, he moaned as he chewed. He got no response. Plan b. "Mabel, say ahhh." She stayed where she was. _Who cares about pancakes! My boyfriend is dead and the coolest demon on the planet probably did it._

A fluffy, syrup covered triangle pressed against her lips, forcing its way it. It tasted like cardboard and sadness. She spit it out. On dippers shoe. "Argh! Mabel! Gross!" Dipper sat the plate on the counter beside the other plated full of Mabel's other favorite foods.

It was obvious he wasn't going to get his sister to eat today.

"Mabel, Would Robbie let you carry on like this?" It was a cruel and mean thing to say, maybe this time it would actually work.

She stared at him, her eyes suddenly alive.

They dimmed as she replied with, "Robbie's dead, Dip. He's not coming back. So it doesn't matter how he'd want me to act because HE'S DEAD!"

She ran up the steps and into their shared room. _Great, another night on the couch!_

 **Dipper's such an ass! And what was up with Bill? Hehe. Thank you guys for the 797 views and 11 reviews. Really, you guys. Thanks, and remember…**

 **Reality is an illusion**

 **The universe is a hologram**

 **And buy gold bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

Maybe in another life

Chapter 7: patient zero

 **Disclaimer.**

 **I hope you guys like this one. It's crazy. Soundtrack: across the line by linkin park and the hanging tree.**

Dipper woke up the Gruncle Stan saying something. "So she kicked you out again, eh?" Dipper nodded, fighting a yawn. "After breakfast I was thinking about heading to the woods to do some research, and stay away from storm Mabel." Stan nodded. "Yeah, kid, she can be scary when she wants to be. Have fun with the life alert pendant, old woman."

No joke, Mabel had actually gotten them a matching set and had old man mcgucket reconfigure them into a working communication system. They always wore them.

She'd never gotten so mad that she'd taken hers off. Hopefully she wouldn't start now.

Dipper went up the stairs quietly. Once he was at the door he decided to just so it quickly, like ripping off a band aid. The door creamed as the teen pushed it open. Mabel was still asleep, good.

Walking over to his bed, he grabbed the backpack that had his adventuring gold mine in it. Dipper had learned long ago to never come unprepared, the contents of the bag had saved his life more than once. Slinging said bag over his shoulder, Dipper Pines made his way down the stairs and through the house, towards the forest.

It was dark and wet, beyond the tree line. The noise of cicadas and other wood dwelling creatures made the darkness bearable. Dipper had absolutely no clue what he was looking for. _I'll just see what I can find._

So Dipper begun to poke around through the flora and fauna. He found a patch of poison ivy and a fairy ring. They were like, right next to each other. _Stupid fairies!_ Setting his bag down, Dipper rested against a large oak and rubbed his back against the trunk. _Ahhhh… Better._

After a light nap Dipper woke up to gnomes trying to gnaw his arms off.

He shrieked, rolling around, smashing and scattering small gnomes. "Shmebulac!" **Couldn't help it!** The ropes dangled off Dipper's body, untangling as he moved. "Raaaaaahhhhh! Get off! Shoo! Grraaawsw!" Dipper flailed and shrieked.

After the creatures had been chased away, the mystery sleuth stopped to catch his breath. His heart beat wildly, trying to tear out of his chest. Dipper gasped, leaning against a tree.

Digging his fingers through already tangled hair Dipper decided, _No more naps._ Slinging on his pack the teen walked further into the woods. By midday Dipper had decided he wasn't going to find anything today. _No reason to go back to the cabin and try to eat what Gruncle Stan thinks is cooking,_ Dipper thought as he took the soggy sandwich and foil wrapped grape Faygo can out of his pack. Once he'd finished, Dipper tossed it back inside.

A tussling broke the silence. _Oh. A deer. Wait, it has horns. A stag….. Crap._ Dipper stopped moving. His breaths came on short spurts. The stag came closer, when it finally got close enough, it butted Dipper's bag. He dropped it. The stag backed him up against the tree, then pushed him sideways and back.

 _Oh god, where'd the ground go?_ Dipper opened his mouth in a silent scream, crying out as he bounced off the juts of the cliff.

When the ground decided to find him, after the trees had slapped him silly, he was almost unconscious. It hurt to breath, much less think. His hat was god knows where, and the bag was up the cliff. _Not happening. Maybe I can just lay here till the pain stops being an asshole._

Dipper lay there, fighting the silent blackness waiting for him patiently. He had to give up eventually. Eventually came sooner than Dipper expected. The darkness felt cold and warm all at once. But, hey, no pain! So dipper couldn't really complain.

Dipper didn't know how long he'd been out for. Strange noises broke the barrier of half sleep. Blurred shapes danced in front of dippers face. _Oh, fuck why is the room spinning?_ A blunt object smashed into dippers

"Dipper, wake up and wave the with flag of surrender." Gideon? Wasn't he still in prison? Gideon pressed his foot against his captive's neck. Dipper made a gurgled noise.

Gideon leaned in, holding his hand behind his ear. "What was that? Did you say surrender? Well, alright." The blonde dug around in his white jean pocket and withdrew a handkerchief. He then dropped it over Dipper's face. "Go on, wave it. Say 'I surrender because I'm stupid.'"

Dipper shook the rag off. "The only thing I will be waving is your decapitated head in front of your weeping mother! And take your shit stained, crusty, dirty underwear off my face!"

Gideon choked on air. He started laughing. He really couldn't contain himself. _Heavens to Betsy! I'm going to make Dipper a torture porn wet dream and mail him to his family piece by piece._ He grabbed the brunette by his shirt and slammed him into the bed. "I'll give you one more chance to join me….. " Gideon straddled Dipper, unintentionally grinding into him.

Dipper groaned before spitting in Gideon's face. "No? Fine, it's about to get ugly." Dipper smiled. "Why, is your mother coming?" Without warning on his part, Gideon rises up and slams himself on Dipper's crotch. Rolling off the moaning teen, the blonde strode out of the cabin.

"Time for negotiations. Robbie, persuade our guest." A shadow passed from the foliage and into the cabin. "Yes, master." The door shut behind him. Robbie hummed a long forgotten tune, running his eyes across the blades and assorted weapons on the wall across him. Dipper was quiet on the bed. He hadn't bothered moving.

Robbie crossed the room, staring at his girlfriend's little brother. The hollow man stood in front of the teen. Robbie cracked his knuckles. Licking a finger and dragged it up Dipper's exposed torso, causing the teen to shudder.

"I've missed you, Dipstick." Dipper yelped, finally looking at up Robbie. "You're not dead?" Robbie chuckled, ruffling Dipper's hair. Leaning down the young man whispered, "I've never felt more alive." Dipper's eyes widened.

Robbie looked very different. He was cleaned up; Hair slicked back, revealing a clean face and calm, clear eyes. Gone were the baggy hoodies and dark clothes. He looked like the stepford Robbie, high class and all business. It terrified Dipper.

This was wrong on so many levels.

It didn't make any sense.

He was tossed around in vehicle like a rag doll.

What found him and did _this_ to him.

This wasn't the Robbie Valentino his sister had dated. He was scary on a good day, and had an endless supply of rock t-shirts and angry expressions. Sure most of the expressions were aimed at Dipper, but that was just Robbie.

This man, with his clean, suburban apparel and slicked back hair made Dipper want to turn invisible. His expression was calm, unreadable. He had no idea of Robbie's inner thoughts, not that he'd want to. Dipper shivered. Robbie was looking at the weapons on the wall adjacent towards him.

He smiled when something caught his eye; a leather strap.

Dipper could feel the welts rising on his skin already.

"I couldn't stand the thought of sending you back to your sister at least a little bit broken. I can't go see her, or even watch her. So, I've decided to send her a message, in our secret code. So she'll know I still love her." Dipper perked up. "Wait! I'll tell her! Whatever it is! I'll tell her!"

Robbie shook his head.

"My master told me to persuade you. I always listen to him."

"Robbie! Do you really think Mabel would want anything to do with you if she found out you tortured me? She'd hate you!"

Robbie frowned, making a large swath with the strap. "I have my orders. If I told you I was sorry, I'd be lying."

 **Well, how'd I do? What do you think? My followers and favorites, please review….. I'll release a special chapter on the day of the premier, As long as you guys start reviewing! It's when the real fun begins! To tantalize your taste buds, here's a sneak peak**

William Gleeful chewed on his quill. _Why is memorizing the scriptures so hard!_ It shouldn't have been, he was the son of the community pastor. William repressed an involuntary shudder. He loved his father, but….

When he did something Jonathan perceived as wrong, he came down hard with the switch. William's bottom ached in remembrance. He wriggled in his chair. The door slammed. _Uh-oh. Father's home…_ William swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Jonathan William Gleeful! Come here and receive your punishment, you crumberworld!" William's hands shook. He stood, knocking over the chair. "Yes, f- fa- ther." William's legs wobbled like melted wax. If he wasn't careful, he'd splatter down the stairs in a pathetic puddle at his Father's feet. _What have I done now? Surely it was nothing. I've tried so hard to be good! Did he sense my impure thoughts about Guinevere? T'was only a kiss, and she is rather beautiful._

William crept down the stairs. Once his father came into view, he motioned for the boy to come closer.

 **Oh, no! What will happen to Parr William? Review, my followers, and ye shall bear witness!**


	9. Chapter 8

Maybe in another life.

Chapter 8: Bill is gone

 **Disclaimer.**

 **This is Alex's sand castle, I'm just wrecking it. I need your feedback or else I might pull a Hussie, and kill everyone off. I'm so mean. After this, you go watch the episode 12 première! Go! But first review!**

 **Soundtrack: Dollhouse and cry little sister by celldweller**

William Gleeful chewed on his quill. _Why is memorizing the scriptures so hard!_ It shouldn't have been, he was the son of the community pastor. William repressed an involuntary shudder. He loved his father, but….

When he did something Jonathan perceived as wrong, he came down hard with the switch. William's bottom ached in remembrance. He wriggled in his chair. The door slammed. _Uh-oh. Father's home…_ William swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Jonathan William Gleeful! Come here and receive your punishment, you crumberworld!" William's hands shook. He stood, knocking over the chair. "Yes, f- fa- ther." William's legs wobbled like melted wax. If he wasn't careful, he'd splatter down the stairs in a pathetic puddle at his Father's feet. _What have I done now? Surely it was nothing. I've tried so hard to be good! Did he sense my impure thoughts about Guinevere? T'was only a kiss, and she is rather beautiful._

William crept down the stairs. Once his father came into view, he motioned for the boy to come closer. As soon as William got close enough, Jonathan frowned at his son. "Get a switch from yoni tree, boy!"

William flinched, tugging at his collar.

 _Oh, lord in his mercy, see me through these trying times!_ William could feel his body moving without his command, towards the thick skinned oak trees. What had he done now? Perhaps 'his _kind and loving, piss ass of a holy father would be good enough to explain what misgivings William had brought on himself_ **now**.

Not likely.

William chose a high spot, the tree had little more flesh to give, most of it beyond William's scrawny fifteen year old reach. He carved a thick, long rectangle. In the few years he'd done this he'd learnt the sweet spot where the wood would hold out until the fifth swing, then snap.

He was rather pleased, if one could be pleased about such a thing.

William dreaded the short walk back to the house. He swallowed his pride and trekked back to the little two room cabin, if by two room you meant separated by a curtain. His father was a tall, imposing man. His hair stuck up at odd angles, in direct contrast to his neat priest's fittings. They were from London, specially made by a tailor. The house pecking order went simply as such.

Father first, as he was the man of the house. He made sure mother, Ester, and myself had enough to eat. Mother, came next, she sent for a new dress, her best dress, around yuletide. Next came me, William.

I was given some of father's old clothes. Most of my clothes came from mother. She sewed for the family and the community. Free of coin, as befitting a priest's wife. Other than that, I received new shoes once a year. My little sister, Ester, was mothers little doll.

She was also mothers' pet project.

If it seems like the children of the Gleeful family are loved more by one parent than the other, that's because they are. Although I much prefer mothers affection to fathers.

Defiantly.

William pushed the door open, deciding to be a man and take his punishment. The floor was covered in dust, like no one had been here in a very long time.

This was a dream.

His father stood by the window, his back to William. "Father?"

Jonathan turned his head. "I don't think so, boy." William stared. "Get out of my mind, Thomas!" His not-father turned his head. A goat Bayed behind the curtain. It started chewing on it. "In was hoping you'd remember her. Do you even remember my offer?"

The empty town.

His mother's lifeless eyes staring up at him, in abject acceptance.

His father cursing him in his dying breath.

Ester crying and clinging to his neck.

These things burned their way into his memory. Into his nightmares. "Bill. Your sister's come to say hello. Don't be rude. The least you can do is offer her a can to chew." Thomas cackled.

William tugged at his starched collar. Swallowing, he materialized a can in front of his little sister. She Bayed again and chomped her way through it. He walked towards her as she crunched the tin. Reaching out a hand, William petted the tuft of hair between his sister's horns.

"You made me a murderer!"

"You summoned me with your fear."

Touché.

William should feel guilty. He should hate himself, but it wasn't his fault, not really. No one stood up to his abusive father because he was the pastor. No one but him held his sister when his father yelled.

No one cared, except for their immortal souls.

The Gleeful family didn't matter. Only their patriarch.

William hated them all.

Not a one of them defended him, his mother, or his sister.

That's why he was okay with giving them all a reason to fear for their immortal souls. All of them. He was the darkness in their minds, the unbidden fears in the corners of their subconscious. He'd never forget the morning it had happened.

He hadn't come home.

He'd stayed at his special place, after his father had been particularly hard with the switch. The voices called to him, lulling him to sleep.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Everything was grey, and hardly anything moved. William was afraid to breath. He burrowed further into the trees hollow. A contented sigh brushed his face.

He wasn't alone.

A clawed hand caressed his cheek. "You called?" William tumbled out of the hollow. "What are you?!" eyes the color of the sun peered out at him. "You should know, William, you called me. Your hate tastes delicious, you know."

A red haired man climbed out of the hollow. A chill went up Williams's spine. "Name's Thomas." Thomas put a black tipped hand around Williams's shoulders. "What do you say we make a deal?"

"Uh…"

Thomas slapped William on the back. "That's why you called me, kid! You want this town to burn. No one cared about you. I'll make it extra special, just for you! I'll make you so powerful, that no one will ever hurt you again."

William shook his hand.

 **This seemed as good a place as any to end the chapter. Oh and I'm having trouble deciding what to make with my newly purchased 4 yards of dark blue cotton. A cloak, I don't have one of those, or a dress? Hmmm. I'd love to hear your opinions.**


	10. Arthurs note

Dear 1,450 veiwers,

I can't continue this story until I figure out where the next chapter is going. I can't just put words down on the screen. That would be unfair to you and myself. If you would please come forward and express any ideas you have for me, I would appreciate it.

Yours, Elsa Queen of Arendal


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I've been working on a novel. It's called Pomegranate girl. It's on wattpad and Fictionpress. I will be updating either this or my novel once a week on monday. I'm sorry that I let you guys go so long without a chapter.**

 **It's really long.**

 **Songs are** _ **everybody wants to rule the world**_ **by** _ **lorde**_ **and**

Gideon watched Mabel sleep. It's been a month and a half since Dipper and Robbie had gone missing. He stepped out of the shadow of the shack, his back started tingling. The sun was rising.

Flitting from shadow to shadow, Gideon gleeful made his way to the apartment he shared with bill and Robbie.

Locking the door behind him, Gideon turned to look at the mess. This hadn't been here when he left after sunset. Bill must be up.

" _Cipher!"_ Gideon screeched.

He was tired and _not_ in the mood to deal with Cipher's increasingly erratic temper tantrums. The dream demon walked out of his bedroom in nothing but gold boxers and an eyepatch.

"What do you want, brat? Can't you see I have things to do?" Bill Scratched himself.

Gideon snorted. As if doing nothing but laying in bed and drinking cheap beer was doing something. "Robbie!" Gideon screeched again, veins throbbing in his neck.

Bill glared at the vampire. "Calm down there, short stack. Are you trying to raise the dead."

Gideon scowled. Robbie poked his head out of his room. "Yes, lord gleeful?"

"I'm hungry. I've had a long night watching my sugarplum." Robbie took a knife out of his pocket and made a small incision in his wrist. Walking over to his master.

The blood bubbled up before running down Robbie's and and dripping on the floor. Gideon's fangs extended and he latched his mouth onto the wound.

After he'd had his fill, he shoved Robbie away, motioning for him to clean himself. Robbie went into the bathroom, and opened the package of medical gauze. If Gideon wasn't careful, they'd run out.

Robbie picked at the tape surrounding the patch on his neck. Once he'd finished dressing and cleaning the wound he went back out into the livingroom. Bill was gone. Probably to lady Mabels.

It hurt to think of her. She must be lonely. Dipper was gone, he himself had disappeared from her life. Robbie started cleaning Bill's mess. Gideon would be alseep soon. Although he'd compelled Robbie not to leave unless ordered, he could still get on social media. He couldn't log on, but he could look at Maybel's tumbler.

She was an artist. Blogging her sewing and other crafts. She'd gotten into baking. Robbie scrolled through Mabel's tumbler. She hadn't been very active. There was only one post since Dipper had gone missing. It was about him.

A copy of a missing persons poster and as much information as she was able to get. It'd gotten a lot of notes and even a few reblogs. Robbie shut the laptop. He'd stick to books from now on.

The sun was halfway through its daily journy, and Robbie was getting hungry. He fixed himself a sandwhich. There wasn't much in the fridge or the cabnets. He'd have to go shopping.

Once Bill got back and Gidion awoke he'd see what they had to say.

Mabel tossed and turned, clutching sweat soaked sheets. Why couldn't she move? This wasn't what she'd gone to bed wearing. Since when did she even wear a nightgown like this. It was white and frilly.

Looking to the side she notjced Gideon. He'd gotten gaunt and pale.

He was leaning over her like a vampjre. _This is a dream. Wake up!_

Gideon leaned in. He opened his mouth wider than possible. Out of the black abyss of his mouth sharp rows of needle like teeth apeared once he was close enough.

Mabel shook her head wildly.

Like a snake going in for the kill, Gideonsbony fingers latched onto her shouders, digging and shoving her down into the coffin. He leaned down farther until he could smell the rot on his breathe.

"Mabel my love." He wbispers, licking his lips and tearing into her neck with sharp teeth.

Shooting up, soaked in a too large tee shirt, Mabel screamed.

 **Please don't hate me for being absent for solong. I'm super stressed with the novel.**

 **Tumbler:**

 **My Tumbler has a link to my Wattpad and I update my tumbler and wattpad as the same time.**

 **Here's the actual link.**

 **redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmy. %2FUiNb%2F4h9PNLk8rw &t=ZWFmYWZjOTRhZTIxYjNmZGM2ZTJkZjI1MzdiNWVhMmIyYmFjMTE1NixzRUwwRDV5UA%3D%3D**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'll be adding excerpts from my novel, Pomegranate Girl, to get you guys interested in reading it.**

"Go away."

Dandelion raised a brow, smiling. "I brought lemon cakes and chocolate covered strawberries." The door opened a crack. "Leave them by the door." Her voice was raw from crying. Dandelion shook his head.

"No. If I let you have them, you let me come in." Dandelion gave the door a small push. It opened more. Encouraged, he nudged it open more. This continued until he saw Ashara huddled on the bed. _The old Ashara would have lunged for the platter and I'd already be out in the hall._

Taking her silence as an acceptance of his offering, Dandelion crept forwards, holding the platter in _still not moving._ He was right in front of her. He could hear her breath, see the rise and fall of her shoulders.

Encouraged by the fact that he hadn't been kicked out yet, he set the platter to one side and sat next to her. "Did he die?"

 **Hope you like it. Enjoy the story.**

Maybel jerked the scratchy blankets away. She stumbled towards the candle, fumbling around on the table for a match. She finally lit it, flooding the room in safe, yellow light.

The brunette let out a long breath. It was only a dream, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. It was hard to forget when it it happened every night. And she was long past trying to stay up all night in a vain attempt to avoid sleep. Bill had stopped that.

 _Flashback_

Dipper must have made some type of deal with the dream demon.

Mable had tried to get Dipper back. She should've been more worried when he didn't come home after dark. She'd made him promise that if he thought he'd be kept out after the sun had set he'd let her know.

She'd forgotten her anger not long after the sun had set, worry consuming her. Mabel took out the life alert pendant and pressed it rapidly.

She held it up to her hear.

 _Nothing._

She pressed it again, shaking it as hard as she could. Holding it up to her ear, she waited.

 _Nothing._

"Dipper watches My little pony and plays with dolls!" Mabel shouted as loudly as she could. No response from Dipper. Usually he'd burst out from where ever he was and run to her side to dismiss her claim and get flustered.

Grunkle Stan was out of town with Grunkle ford. No one was home. There was no one to help. She was all alone. If there was no one in the shack and no one was in the house, she'd go into town to get help, the diner was open until ten.

Mabel sprinted towards town. That dumpy golf cart couldn't get there fast enough.

The roads were dark, even though the party was lightly wooded it was very dark. Mabel didn't see the shadow painted black against the prussian blue sky, or the pot hold in the middle of the path.

When her head smacked into the ground she saw stars and saw white for a few seconds.

A hot, painful sensation fixed itself on her ankle. The shadow flitted from it's hiding place.

Mabel screamed and beat her hands against the figures chest. He let her. After a few minutes, Mabel realized the shadow wasn't fighting back or even reacting.

"Robbie…"

"No, Star." The stars reflected off of his gold vest, and made his hair pale. She swung her arms around his neck. Biting back a sob she asked, "Have you seen Dipper?"

Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel Bill tense, before he said no. "I can't find him. Will you take me into town so I can rally a search party.

Bill frowned. Gideon had already gotten so far. Mabel sensed his hesitance. "Dipper is my Brother!" She said, hopping down. Mabel whimpered when she landed on her bad ankle.

Bill reached for her, but she was already hopping away. His legs ate up the distance between them. She was already getting tired, if she landed wrong on the incline down the hill into town, she'd sprained a lot more than her ankle.

Bill picked her up. "Star-" She elbowed him in the face. "You-" An elbow to the chest. "Might-" Her fist went flying towards his face. It glanced off his ear. "STAR!"

Mabel stopped moving. She pouted up at him. "Look, I know you aren't used to not getting your way, but you might not like what you see in there."

"How is what's in town any worse than what's happened in the last week?" The dream demon looked down at the child in his arms. He hated to do this to her.

But she really needed to know that life wasn't all sunshine and butterflies. Bill didn't answer Mabel's prodds and questions, opting to show her rather than tell her.

Most of the patrons were scattered throughout the town on any given night. Bill was grateful for the moment that star had no clue what was going on, and that the older Pines twins were out of the picture.

The diner was by no means bursting, but it wasn't empty either.

Bill hid in a nearby alleyway beside the dinner, setting Mabel down. "Star, I need you to walk in there like you didn't sprain your ankle and stay close to me."

Mabel stared at him. "Why-" The dream demon cut her off. Pressing a finger to her lips, he shushed her. "I will answer your questions after I take you you somewhere safe for the night. I promise I will explain everything, but you have to wait. Don't talk."

Mabel huffed, but nodded.

Bill put his arm around her shoulder and led her into the diner. The bell rang like a gunshot. A familiar blonde sashayed up to them. Mabel almost blurted out her name.

She knew things had gone down hill for the Northwest's since Bill had last taken over the town. Bill smiled at Pacifica. "The usual, doll." She blushed.

Bill led Mabel over to a boothe close to the door. He gestured for her to get in first. They waited for ten minutes before Pacifica came back, tray loaded with spaghetti, cream puffs, and tall, frothy sodas.

"Thank you for coming to Gravity fall's Diner, I'm Pacifica and I'll be your waitress tonight, please let me know if you need anything." She turned on her foot before they could ask for anything.

Bill cut into the pile of noodles, cheese, and sauce. Thankfully Mabel and Bill were quiet and too busy eating and sipping their drinks to notice the other patrons eyeing them, and the man reading his newspaper in the corner.

When they were nearly done with their plate, Pacifica came back. "Do you need anything else?"

"We'd like the special. To go, please." She nodded, her blonde ponytail bouncing. "Delivery?" Bill shook his head. "No. In a box will be fine."

She came back a few minutes later with a small box. Bill waved a twenty at her. Pacifica shook her head.

"On the house."

Bill raised his eyebrows. They needed to leave. _Now._ He grabbed Mabel, slapping the money on the table and tucked the box under his arm. Mabel lagged helplessly behind him as he dragged her around the corner and out of sight.

Pacifica started clearing the plates away. The man in the corner flicked his newspaper before giving up and folding it, setting it on the table. Pacifica didn't dare turn to look at him, barely able to glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

Gideon Charles Gleeful.

The clock had almost struck ten, she only had three more minutes. _Clear away the dishes. Think about how nice a bath and how warm your bed will be when you return home. If you return home._

When Pacifica had cleared the tables she headed to the back to change and let Susan she was heading out.

When she was done changing, she opened the back exit into the pitch alleyway. She looked around, Checking the shadows before sprinting towards the woods.

 _Meanwhile with Mabel and Bill_

Mabel dug her heels into the pavement, her flip flops squeaking. "Bill! I don't understand! What's going on!"

He turned on her. "For the love of Joffrey Baratheon, _Mabel!_ Shut UP!"

She whimpered. Suddenly Mabel was clinging to Bill like he was the only reliable thing in the world.

He stroked her hair, cooing softly. Gently, he pried her off. "Listen, star, Now isn't the time for tears. You'll know when we get there. We can't stop moving, but I promise, we're almost there and you'll get all the answers you want."

 _Flashback end_

Mabel hadn't been allowed out of the bunker since she first came with Bill. She didn't know what shocked her more, Pacifica in a leather jacket, or that she was the leader of the resistance.

Mabel had thought that Dipper was with the resistance, like Pacifica. When she's asked, Pacifica's answer was cold and heartless: "If he isn't dead, he's a vampire, and the only good vampire is a dead one."

Mabel was put into training after she'd been given a room, spare clothes, and an assigned task.

 **I hope you liked it. For those of you that are interested in my novel, Pomegranate Girl, There will be a link to my tumblr and information on how to find my novel on wattpad.**

 **Tumblr:**

 **Go to and type in Pomegranate Girl. There will be a picture of a woman holding a pomegranate in all red. Or if you prefer, you can just go to my tumblr and wait for the direct link.**

 **Let me know how you liked it. What floored you the most?**

 **Did you hate anything? Or did you love everything?**


End file.
